


Тайная жизнь Ишимару Тетсуо

by Astrellka



Series: Дзюмондзи/Ишимару [1]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, внутренняя гомофобия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrellka/pseuds/Astrellka
Summary: Однажды Дзюмондзи-кун соглашается помочь приятелю и обнаруживает интересный секрет Ишимару-сана. Оказывается, что в тихом омуте черти водятся.
Relationships: Juumonji Kazuki/Ishimaru Tetsuo
Series: Дзюмондзи/Ишимару [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998943
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Тайная жизнь Ишимару Тетсуо

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение на других ресурсах не разрешаю.

\- И не проси!  
\- Дружище! – Тогано умоляюще посмотрел на него поверх очков. – Ну что тебе стоит?  
\- Не-не-не! – Дзюмондзи замотал головой. – Тащиться через весь город за какой-то мангой? Сам езжай!

Тога выразительно уставился на груду железа перед ним. Дзюмондзи в ответ также выразительно вздохнул. И надо было этому идиоту в самый разгар переборки двигателя вспомнить о своём заказе! Как будто уплывут от него эти додзинси?

\- Не хочешь сам ехать – дай мне своего коня, - предложил непутёвый фанат комиксов. – Я быстро обернусь, оглянуться не успеешь.  
\- Ещё чего придумал! Пусть вон Куроки едет, - кивнул Дзюмондзи в сторону третьего друга, мирно попивавшего генки-напиток.  
\- Кодзи нужен мне в гараже. Ну, Казу-чан! Ну, пожалуйста!

Дзюмондзи закрыл глаза. Вот они… издержки дружбы…

*****

«Идиот! Ну, какой же идиот! Не мог подождать до завтра, что ли?» - Казуки пребывал на грани нервного срыва. Адрес, по которому Тогано, обрадованный согласием приятеля, направил его, был записан на каком-то клочке бумаги и теперь Дзюмондзи вертел эту записку во все стороны, пытаясь хоть как-то разобрать, что там нацарапано. Он уже успел побывать в магазинчике зелени, караоке-клубе и даже по ошибке чуть не зашел в женскую баню, прежде чем сообразил, что вряд ли там продают комиксы. Последняя попытка оказалась удачной: небольшая вывеска над закрытой витриной подтверждала, что здесь торгуют мангой. Дзюмондзи припарковал мотоцикл у входа, молясь, чтобы владелец лавки ещё не успел свернуть торговлю. Он потянул дверь на себя, где-то над головой тихо звякнул колокольчик, и Казуки вошёл вовнутрь.

Это был старомодный магазинчик, совсем не похожий на гигантские отделы с мангой в супермаркетах, блестящие, холодные, выставляющие напоказ разносортные комиксы. Атмосфера здесь была почти домашней: деревянные самодельные витрины, крохотные стеллажи - и даже обложки журналов казались немного приглушёнными, а не вызывающе-яркими. Дзюмондзи бросил взгляд на один из комиксов и залился краской: на обложке двое полуголых мужчин страстно обнимали друг друга. Багровый от смущения («тьфу, гадость какая!»), он перевёл глаза на другой стеллаж, но и там было не лучше. Со всех сторон на него смотрели обнимающиеся и целующиеся мужики. Казуки закрыл глаза и пообещал себе по возвращении как следует врезать Тогано. Это ж надо было, заказать что-то в лавке, торгующей яоем!

Блондин порылся в кармане и снова достал клочок бумаги. На обратной стороне было нацарапано число, и стояла печать владельца лавки. «Просто отдашь продавцу, - напутствовал его Тогано. – Это номер заказа. Не волнуйся, всё уже оплачено». Казуки вздохнул и двинулся по направлению к прилавку. Хорошо, что не надо объяснять и рассказывать. Если ему повезёт, то заказ, может быть, уже даже будет упакован…

Продавец стоял к нему спиной, разбирая какие-то журналы. Белая майка ладно облегала спортивную фигуру, и Дзюмондзи привычно оценил свои шансы как лайнмена. «А чувак в хорошей форме! – подумал он. – Но всё равно против меня ему не выстоять».

\- Эй, уважаемый! – позвал он. – У меня тут был заказ…  
\- Дзюмондзи-кун?

Блондин замер. На него в упор смотрел Ишимару Тетсуо. То есть, это спустя несколько минут Дзюмондзи вспомнил его имя, а тогда у него в голове вертелась только одна мысль: «Что этот чувак… как же его зовут?... здесь делает????»

\- Дзюмондзи-кун? – обеспокоенно повторил Ишимару, делая шаг к одноклубнику. Его брови приподнялись, выражая волнение. – Что-то не так?

«Не так?» Да с того самого момента, когда Дзюмондзи понял, какую свинью подложил ему Тогано, Казуки молился только о том, чтобы никто из знакомых не попался ему на выходе из магазина. И встретить здесь Ишимару… да ещё и забрать у него заказ!!! Точно, забрать заказ! И валить, валить отсюда как можно быстрее! Только вот почему-то Дзюмондзи стоит и не может ни слова произнести, только и думает о том, что у незаметного Ишимару-сана почему-то очень тяжелый цепкий взгляд.

Он тряхнул головой, чтобы прогнать наваждение, и, почему-то заикаясь, наконец, произнёс:

\- З-здравствуй, Ишимару-сан… Вот тут заказ…

Тёплые пальцы ласково освободили из судорожно стиснутых пальцев клочок бумаги, и Казуки даже вздрогнул от их уверенного прикосновения.

\- Сейчас посмотрим, - судя по всему, корнербэк «Devil Bats» не испытывал никакого смущения. Он открыл большую книгу и принялся искать в ней запись о заказе. Дзюмондзи искренне радовался, что Ишимару не поднимает на него глаз: уши его пылали от стыда. – Ага, вот. Придётся подождать, Дзюмондзи-кун! Твой заказ привезли, но ещё не собрали. Я быстро!

Ишимару вышел из-за прилавка и скрылся в подсобке. А Казуки безуспешно пытался восстановить нормальное сердцебиение. «Ну, подумаешь, увидел меня в лавке с яойными додзинси! Сам-то тоже хорош!» Но аутотренинг почему-то давался ему с трудом. Хорошо хоть уши вроде остыли.

\- Ну вот, - Ишимару плюхнул на прилавок стопку додзинси, и от первого же тома Дзюмондзи опять разволновался. Опять яой!  
\- Сейчас я сверю с исходным заказом, чтобы не пропустить ничего, и можешь забирать, - брюнет деловито принялся перебирать мангу, то и дело подглядывая в амбарную книгу.

Стесняясь поднять глаза, Казуки смотрел на его руки, стараясь не концентрироваться на романтических и порнографических сюжетах обложек. Ловкие пальцы Ишимару-сана перекладывали додзинси из одной кучки в другую, а Дзюмондзи внезапно поймал себя на том, что ему нравятся эти широкие мужские ладони, так же как и у него покрытые ссадинами от многочисленных тренировок. Казалось, что они отражали характер владельца: спокойный, доброжелательный, невозмутимый.

\- Я, ты и разобранная постель… Горячие касания… Прости, Дзюмондзи-кун, как раз сейчас нет моего любовника…  
\- А? – Казуки вздрогнул.  
\- Говорю, что «Я, ты и разобранная постель» и «Горячие касания» есть, - Ишимару положил последние журналы поверх проверенной стопки, - а вот «Мой волшебный любовник» закончился. Если в понедельник придёшь, постараюсь для тебя экземпляр отложить. Или лучше позвони мне предварительно.  
\- А..а-ага, - Казуки сглотнул. Пересохшее горло наотрез отказывалось выдавать какие-то звуки.

Проклятье! Как Ишимару-сан может так спокойно говорить об этом нарисованном безобразии? Он, Дзюмондзи, едва не поверил в то, что семпай предложил ему… Он шумно выдохнул, отчаянно стараясь забыть, что он подумал, когда услышал Ишимару. Настоящие пацаны не должны об этом думать! И особенно не должны представлять себе то, о чем не должны думать! «Чёртова лавка! Это всё из-за чёртовых картинок!»

\- Вообще-то, это не мой заказ, - горло всё ещё бунтовало, но Дзюмондзи пересилил себя. – Это Тогано.

Руки Ишимару, упаковывающие додзинси, замерли, но только на мгновение. Затем со своей привычной улыбкой он сказал:

\- Как скажешь, Дзюмондзи-кун! Тогда передай Тогано-куну, что я постараюсь полностью закрыть его заказ в понедельник.

Казуки кивнул. Сейчас, после того, как он справился со своей временной слабостью, ему казалось, что нет ничего страшного в том, что он зашёл купить для друга парочку яойных додзинси. «Проклятье! Кто бы мог подумать, что Тогано… Нет, даже предполагать такое не хочется!»

\- Вот и всё, - Ишимару протянул ему пакет. – Спасибо за покупку, Дзюмондзи-кун! Ты успел как раз вовремя, я собирался уже закрывать магазинчик.

Казуки кивнул и направился к выходу, но на пороге остановился:

\- Ишимару-сан, а как ты доберёшься до дома? Уже довольно поздно…  
\- О, не волнуйся, пожалуйста. У меня есть велосипед. Да и выходные завтра, так что успею выспаться.

Дзюмондзи кивнул и, продолжая сжимать в руках пакет, вышел из лавки.

*****

\- Ишимару-сан? Ты имеешь в виду этого незаметного второклассника? – Тогано на мгновение оторвался от своих драгоценных додзинси.  
\- Именно! Какого хрена ты не сказал мне, что он там работает? Теперь он считает, что я идиот, покупающий порнографию! – Дзюмондзи возбуждённо мерил шагами гараж, не замечая удивлённых взглядов друзей.  
\- Понятия не имел, что он там работает…  
\- Да что вы ссоритесь? – Кодзи отхлебнул из неизвестно какой по счёту банки Lipovitan. – Этого парня не заметишь, даже когда он стоит прямо рядом с тобой. Ничего особенного в том, что Тога не обратил на него внимания. Казу-чан, тебе не всё равно, что он думает?  
\- Да всё равно, конечно, - Дзюмондзи присел рядом с другом. – Просто как-то неловко, что ли.  
\- А где «Мой волшебный любовник»? – Тогано поднял глаза на блондина.  
\- Звиняй. Ишимару-сан сказал, что всё закончилось, но он отложит для тебя экземпляр к понедельнику, - внезапно Дзюмондзи разозлился. – Тогано, ты с ума сошёл, что ли? Что это тебе взбрело в голову покупать всякую гомосятину?  
\- Много ты понимаешь, - очкарик нежно погладил обложку додзинси. – Это не «всякая гомосятина», это же Аизава Широ! Я за ним давно охочусь… Гениальный мангака! Рисует обалденно! Но почему-то мне пока попадались только додзинси… и только яой.

Тишина, царившая в гараже, заставила Тогано замолчать. Дзюмондзи и Куроки смотрели на него со странным выражением на лицах.

\- Вы что, ребята? – голос очкарика дрогнул. – Вы что? Я не педик! Мне просто графика нравится!  
\- Смотри, Шозо! - хмуро сказал Куроки. – От разглядывания гомосяцких картинок и до настоящих голубых недалеко!  
\- Коджи, ты опупел? Ты ж меня столько лет знаешь? Чтобы я – и на мужика повёлся!  
\- Ладно-ладно, парни! – примирительно сказал Дзюмондзи. – Мы все здесь настоящие мужики и нам только бабы нравятся, ок?

********

Дзюмондзи и сам не знал, почему увязался за Тогано, когда тот поехал забирать остатки заказа. Оставив мотоциклы у входа, они вошли в магазин. За прилавком никого не было. Тогано уткнулся в какие-то комиксы. Дзюмондзи попялился на улицу, полистал и тут же брезгливо отбросил очередную яойную додзинси, и, наконец, позвал:

\- Ишимару-сан!

Из подсобки раздались шаги. Ишимару, одетый, как и вчера, в белую майку, нёс большую коробку с журналами. На его спокойном лице появилась приветливая улыбка:

\- Дзюмондзи-кун, добрый день! Приехал забрать заказ?  
\- Это не я, - Казуки мотнул голову в сторону зачитавшегося друга. – Это Тогано.  
\- Тогано-кун тоже здесь? – Ишимару вытащил из-за прилавка завёрнутые в бумагу журналы. – Вот, пожалуйста, твой заказ.

Тогано развернул обёртку, и Дзюмондзи впервые увидел, как у приятеля задрожали руки.

\- Неужели? – благоговейно произнёс он. – Это новый том «Моего волшебного любовника»?

Ишимару кивнул.

\- Сегодня привезли. Я подумал, что ты или Дзюмондзи-кун захотите купить и отложил для вас.  
\- Меня не интересует эта порнография! – вырвалось у блондина. Темные глаза Ишимару остановились на его лице, и Казуки почему-то застеснялся своего порыва.  
\- Казу-чан, - укоризненно произнёс Тогано. – Я ж говорил тебе, что это не порнография. Рисунки Широ-сама – это искусство.  
\- Тога-кун, тебе нравится Аизава Широ? – Ишимару повернулся к очкарику, и Дзюмондзи облегчённо вздохнул. Всё-таки у корнербэка ну очень тяжёлый взгляд…  
\- Нравится? Да я его фанат!  
\- Тогда это тоже для тебя, - Тетсуо порылся в коробке, которую принёс из подсобки, и протянул Тогано журнал.  
\- Оооооо…. Додзинси Широ-сама по One Piece! – Дзюмондзи показалось, что Шозо сейчас упадёт в обморок от избытка чувств. – Спасибо, Ишимару-сан! Спасибо! Спасибо!  
\- Не за что! - Ишимару смутился и замахал руками. – Приходите ещё!

Тогано расплатился и направился к выходу. Дзюмондзи последовал за ним и внезапно почувствовал на своей спине горячий внимательный взгляд. Ему захотелось обернуться, но почему-то мысль о том, что при этом он столкнётся глазами с Ишимару Тетсуо, заставила его отказаться от этой идеи. Конечно, он не струсил: Дзюмондзи Казуки не боялся никого на свете (ну… может, кроме Хирумы Ёичи), но почему-то он ни капли не сомневался в том, что еще одна попытка заглянуть в тёмные глаза Ишимару-сана ни к чему хорошему не приведёт. Как же всё-таки хорошо, что этот молчаливый одноклубник такой незаметный!

**************

«Сглазил!» - угрюмо думал Дзюмондзи в следующую пятницу на тренировке по американскому футболу. После своего визита в лавку Казуки всем своим телом ощущал присутствие Ишимару-семпая, да так, что в любой момент времени мог безошибочно сказать, где тот находится и чем занят. Куда только делась его обычная незаметность? При этом (и такое положение дел раздражало Дзюмондзи ещё больше) для остальных «Ха-Ха братьев» ситуация абсолютна не изменилась. Пару раз Тогано даже столкнулся с Ишимару на поле и, извиняясь, сказал, что не заметил его. «Не заметил!» - Казуки даже заскрипел зубами от злости и толкнул манекен ещё сильнее. Да как же можно не заметить эту долговязую фигуру? Дзюмондзи сам уже забыл, каким незаметным было присутствие Ишимару на тренировках, в игре и даже в раздевалке, когда каждый сантиметр пространства наперечёт.

\- ОХ! – мощный толчок в спину чуть не заставил его потерять равновесие.  
\- О чём задумался, придурок? – глаза Хирумы метали молнии. – Концентрируйся на тренировке, болван! Так, сейчас будем тренироваться парами! Большой поросёнок тренируется с маленьким поросёнком, ты и ты, - острый палец указал на Коджи и Тогано, - друг с другом, дурень будет в паре с лысым, а старший «Ха-Ха брат» попробует остановить нашу серую мышь.  
\- МЫ НЕ БРАТЬЯ!!! – голос Дзюмондзи привычно вплёлся в рёв друзей, и только после этого до него дошёл план тренировок. Он будет пытаться поймать Ишимару-сана.  
\- Давай постараемся, Дзюмондзи-кун, - приветливо улыбнулся корнербэк, надевая шлем.

Казуки последовал его примеру. «Так даже лучше! - успокаивал он себя. – По крайней мере, я смотрю прямо на него, а не отвлекаюсь от занятий». Ишимару побежал, и Дзюмондзи рванулся на перехват. Он налетел на корнербэка, сбивая его с ног, и они оба покатились по земле. Даже под щитками и накладками Казуки чувствовал сильное тренированное тело семпая, и его неожиданная близость почему-то беспокоила Дзюмондзи.

\- Ты молодец, Дзюмондзи-кун! – темные глаза находятся в опасной близости. 

«Не смотри! Не смотри!»

\- Ты тоже, Ишимару-сан, - Казуки поднимается и протягивает руку своему семпаю . – Еще раз!

Раз за разом Дзюмондзи сбивал Ишимару с ног и к концу тренировки оба были выжаты как лимон. Тем не менее, Казуки чувствовал глубокое удовлетворение. Он, Дзюмондзи Казуки, непрошибаемая стена, авангард защиты, лучший лайнмен в американском футболе!

\- Хорошо потренировались, придурки! – над ухом пронеслась автоматная очередь, и Дзюмондзи с Ишимару пригнулись и заткнули уши. Надувая пузыри из жвачки, Хирума направился прочь со стадиона. – Пока свободны!

Казуки никогда раньше не думал о том, что раздевалка клуба такая тесная и маленькая. Хотя, возможно, во всём был виноват Курита, занявший собой ровно половину помещения, так что остальным игрокам пришлось тесниться на оставшихся метрах. Шкафчик Ишимару был рядом со шкафчиком Дзюмондзи, и блондин то и дело чувствовал локтем горячее тело семпая. Эти, конечно же, случайные прикосновения почему-то заставляли его беспокоиться. Еще на прошлой неделе он отпихнул бы одноклубника и освободил бы для себя нужное пространство, но сейчас Дзюмондзи совершенно не хотел лишний раз касаться Ишимару-сана, поэтому чуть ли не забрался в шкафчик целиком, пытаясь снять с себя спортивное облачение.

\- Аха-ха! – дурень Таки закружился посреди комнаты.  
\- Отвали! – вяло буркнул Куроки. 

Они с Тогано тоже умаялись и теперь медленно натягивали на себя одежду. Дзюмондзи по-прежнему переодевался возле шкафчика, совершенно не замечая того, что Курита и коротышки уже вышли и сейчас места более чем достаточно. Он вообще ни о чём не думал, его мысли превратились в бессвязную кашицу, а единственной связью с реальностью остались только обжигающие, действующие словно оголённый провод касания Ишимару. Поэтому Тогано пришлось дважды позвать его по имени, прежде чем Казуки откликнулся:

\- А?  
\- Говорю, пойдём в игровые автоматы? Мы с Коджи так устали, что больше, чем на нажимание кнопки нас не хватит.

Дзюмондзи покосился на семпая. Ишимару одевался медленно и аккуратно, ничем не выдавая своей усталости, хотя Казуки знал, что сильно помял его.

\- Не знаю, - наконец почему-то буркнул он. – Я ещё не решил.  
\- Ишимару-сан! – дурень Таки подкатился к семпаю. – А давайте мы тоже пойдём в игровые автоматы?

Дзюмондзи даже замер в ожидании ответа Ишимару. Неужели согласится? Он внезапно понял, что ничего, ну вот совсем ничего не знает о семпае, кроме того, что тот подрабатывает в магазинчике манги. Не знает, любит ли Ишимару караоке, какое у него любимое пиво, играет ли он в игровые автоматы…

\- Ещё чего! – Тогано даже вскочил. – Тебя, придурок, никто не звал!  
\- Извини, Таки-кун, - Ишимару покачал головой. – Мне сегодня еще на работу надо. В другой раз, ладно?

Он поднял сумку и вышел из раздевалки. А Дзюмондзи смотрел в его широкую спину и почему-то чувствовал разочарование.

*****************

\- Ну и зверь этот Хирума! – Куроки со стоном потянулся. – Всё тело болит…  
\- И какой чёрт понёс нас в клуб американского футбола? – вторил ему Тогано. – Надо было записаться в клуб живописи.

Дзюмондзи усмехнулся. Его друзья могли говорить что угодно, но он-то знал, как им нравится быть в команде. Ещё бы! В первый раз за долгое время их не считали безнадёжными тупицами и отстоем. А после выхода в турнир Канто они даже стали популярны. Нет, они ни за что бы не отказались от членства в клубе!

\- Дождь собирается, - глядя в окно, сообщил Куроки. – Похоже, ливанёт ого-го как!  
\- Ну, время-то ещё детское, - невозмутимо сказал Тогано. – Переждём грозу и поедем.

Казуки бросил взгляд на часы. Без 15 десять. Ишимару как раз должен закрывать магазин.

\- Я пойду, - неожиданно бросил он и поднялся.

Друзья с недоумением уставились на него.

\- Ты куда, Казу-чан?  
\- Надо, - неопределённо ответил Дзюмондзи. – Дела.

Он всё-таки не успел. Ливень начался за несколько кварталов до лавки и успел намочить его волосы и куртку. Загнав мотоцикл под навес, Дзюмондзи шагнул через порог. Уже знакомо звякнул колокольчик. За прилавком опять никого не было, но теперь Казуки знал, куда идти. Он прошёл по темному коридору в подсобку. Там в углу на большой коробке с мангой сидел Ишимару. Прямо перед ним на столе лежали листы бумаги. Семпай рисовал.

Дзюмондзи застыл на пороге. Ишимару был настолько сосредоточен на работе, что даже не заметил, как в магазин вошёл посетитель. Лёгкими и точными штрихами он раскрашивал нарисованных персонажей. Казуки даже залюбовался его быстрыми уверенными движениями, подался вперёд, чтобы рассмотреть рисунок, и задел коробку. Ишимару поднял глаза на источник шума.

\- Дзюмондзи-кун? Что-то случилось?

Блондин молчал. Семпай встал и подошёл к нему.

\- Ты весь мокрый! Дождь начался?  
\- Да, - наконец ответил Дзюмондзи. – Я подумал… подумал, что на велосипеде ты будешь долго добираться и промокнешь… Если хочешь, Ишимару-сан, я могу отвезти тебя домой на мотоцикле.

Он замер, со страхом ожидая ответа. Брюнет некоторое время - неприлично долгое время! - молча смотрел на него, а затем мягко улыбнулся.

\- Ты очень добр, Дзюмондзи-кун. Я могу переждать дождь здесь. Но я очень признателен тебе за твоё желание помочь. Садись, пожалуйста, я сейчас принесу салфетки.

Ишимару вышел из подсобки, оставив Казуки в растерянности стоять посреди коробок с комиксами. Блондин и сам не понимал мотивов своих поступков. Просто сорвался и приехал. Он сделал шаг к столу, на котором лежали рисунки Ишимару. Подглядывать, конечно, не хорошо, но как же удержаться?

Семпай рисовал мангу. Вернее, додзинси. Ещё вернее, яойную додзинси. Молодые люди, ещё подростки, трогательно держались за руки, обменивались многозначительными фразами и краснели от собственных эмоций. Дзюмондзи почувствовал, как его собственные щёки запылали. Это что же получается? Ишимару-сан из этих???

\- Дзюмондзи-кун?

Казуки отпрыгнул в сторону, застигнутый на месте преступления. Ишимару стоял в дверях, держа в руках коробку с бумажными полотенцами.

\- Я тут…  
\- Давай помогу, а то простудишься! – семпай шагнул к Дзюмондзи и, вытащив из пачки несколько полотенец, вытер капли со лба блондина.

Они стояли близко-близко друг к другу, Ишимару касался салфеткой лица и волос Дзюмондзи, собирая влагу, и эти нежные прикосновения лишали Казуки душевного покоя. В голове у него метались самые разные мысли, начиная от «Ишимару-сан – голубой! А вдруг он на меня сейчас набросится? Что мне делать? Могу ли я ударить своего семпая?» и заканчивая… Ох!!! Казуки и сам не хотел себе признаваться, что не хочет, чтобы эти заботливые касания прекращались. Уже очень давно к нему никто не относился с такой лаской. Отец всегда был суров и замкнут, а от нежностей матери Дзюмондзи сам отгородился в период своего подросткового бунта. И сейчас тёплые руки Ишимару Тетсуо вызывали в нем какое-то странное чувство, от которого хотелось одновременно и плакать, и бежать.

Он вырвал из рук семпая коробку с полотенцами и, отступив на шаг назад, чтобы разорвать странную связь, только что образовавшуюся между ними, принялся вытираться. Ишимару прислонился к двери и внимательно наблюдал за ним. Оба молчали. Когда тишина стало уж совсем невыносима, Дзюмондзи произнёс:

\- Ишимару-сан, ты давно здесь работаешь?  
\- Да я здесь не работаю, - улыбнулся Ишимару. – Просто помогаю. Магазинчик принадлежит отцу Сейко, моей девушки. Сейчас он приболел.

Он ещё что-то говорил, но Дзюмондзи не слушал. «Девушки???? У Ишимару-сана есть девушка???»

\- А как же додзинси? – перебил он семпая.

Ишимару недоумевающе уставился на него.

\- Додзинси? Ах, эти! – он посмотрел в сторону стола, и Казуки тоже уставился на рисунки. – Это моё хобби. Ещё в средней школе рисовать начал. Папа Сейко-тян сказал, что неплохо получается, и помог мне с первым изданием. А работаю я на почте, развожу газеты и журналы и так зарабатываю деньги на новые издания. Думаю, что удастся пробиться в Shounen Magazine, а там и свою мангу можно будет опубликовать.

Дзюмондзи смотрел на стопку рисунков и не понимал, как в первый раз не заметил короткой цепочки иероглифов справа внизу. «Аизава Широ». Чёрт. Это было просто хобби Ишимару-сана. Слава богу, а то Казуки уж всякое разное подумал… Хорошо, что семпай не голубой. А то в раздевалке с ним как-то страшно было бы находиться. И вообще, как только Дзюмондзи могла в голову придти такая нелепая мысль? Дурак. Дурак-дурак-дурак.

\- Что-то не так, Дзюмондзи-кун? – Ишимару обеспокоенно смотрел на Казуки.  
\- Нет, всё в порядке, Ишимару-сан. Мне, наверное, пора.  
\- Постой, там на улице дождь!  
\- Всё в порядке, семпай! – Дзюмондзи посмотрел на одноклубника и подумал, что плохо вытер лицо: влага, стоявшая в глазах, мешала ему отчётливо видеть Ишимару.  
\- Дзюмондзи-кун, - брюнет сделал шаг к Казуки, - ты уж, пожалуйста, не говори Тогано-куну о том, что Широ Аизава – это я. А то подумает ещё чего-нибудь плохого…  
\- Не буду.  
\- Спасибо тебе, - Ишимару поклонился. – Может, всё-таки переждёшь дождь здесь?  
\- Нет, я поеду.

Дзюмондзи вышел из магазина, под проливным ливнем зачем-то вытер глаза и сел на мотоцикл. «Дурацкая история какая вышла! - подумал он. – Это ж надо же, решить, что Ишимару-сан – педик! Конечно, у него есть девушка!» И всё равно внутри было как-то тоскливо. Настолько тоскливо, что Казуки поспешил завести мотоцикл и двинуться прочь. В носу подозрительно хлюпало, и Дзюмондзи с какой-то непонятной радостью решил, что простудился. Об альтернативном объяснении происхождения соплей он даже боялся задуматься.

*********

Ишимару стоял у окна и провожал взглядом удаляющийся мотоцикл. Затем покачал головой и вернулся в подсобку. Отодвинув последний рисунок в сторону, он извлёк из-под стопки набросков один с изображением двух обнимающихся молодых людей и, прищурившись, быстрым движением руки изобразил крестообразный шрам на щеке одного из персонажей.

\- Когда-нибудь, Дзюмондзи-кун, - вслух сказал он. – Когда-нибудь – обязательно.


End file.
